At The Duchess' Disposal
Adaer Kahar's Shop ---- ''A modest shop with walls and floors of rough-hewn shardwood. Small windows grant a view of the busy market thoroughfare outside. An L-shaped shardwood counter provides a barrier behind which the proprietor can work while also remaining available to greet potential customers. ---- The entrance of the shop begins with a pine wood frame and a pine door, the floor is covered in a nice blue and red rug and underneath is laid with shardwood. The front entrance is flanked on it's walls with five sets of shelves covering the entirety of the walls, aside from the lone window outlooking Merchant Row. Each shelf is filled with various glass goods, all of which shimmer in the candlelit room and are expertly crafted. The front "room" ends with an L-shaped counter where Adaer rarely greets his customers - although that was obviously the intent. Next to the counter is a medium blue tapestry of a wildcat that hangs from the wall. On the opposite side of the tapesty is a painting of Adaer and his immediate family, but it doesn't look all that recent - perhaps painted a few years ago. Behind the counter in the next "room" holds Adaer's work station, toward the right corner, with his various tools and containers of material. There's a trunk flanking the furnace back there up against the right wall. The furnace is off and the trunk is close. In the left corner is a small area where Adaer has put a table, and a bench for eating and discussing business. Next to that is a chair with a writing desk infront of itt - which he uses to write various letters, to count his profits, ledger them in his books as well as do his taxes. Adaer sits at the table, now, getting ready to eat dinner. He has some bread, red wine and roast elk prepared and smelling delicious. He sometimes will eat here at night, if he was working late. The howling winds of the storm have subsided enough so that the water no longer blows horizontally but rather drenches in a more traditional fashion. As unconventional as ever, the survived duchess of Light's Reach has braved the storm in a trek across districts and into the guild row this very night. Driven by the desire to escape her newly arrived aunt, the woman made inquiries here and there, each leading her a door or two closer to the glassmaker shop....and now at last. Her destination had been reached. Wet, soggy even, but looking nonetheless dignified, Rowena raps lightly on the door to the business, spying light from within at this hour. Adaer Kahar sighs and puts down his fork and wine, grumbling a little as he stands looking toward the door. He makes his way around the counter and toward the door. "I'm closed!" he yells, before unlocking the door, and pulling it open. His eyebrows jump up as he recognizes the Duchess behind the pine planks of his entrance way. "Oh, hello, Your Grace. What a surprise. Do come in," he says moving so she can enter. "It's really coming down out there," he adds. Glancing nonchalantly behind, Rowena nods her head faintly in agreement. "Yes, so it would seem." A look is directed to the floor where her cloak threatens to drip. "Perhaps I should leave this here at the door?" As her fingers work to unfasten the clasp, she offers him a more formal bow of her head. "It has been long, Baron. How has the year found you?" Adaer Kahar returns the bow, deeper, though, as he walks behind Rowena to take the top of the cloak for her. He nods and replies, "It *has* been quite awhile, Duchess. There've been up and downs - but more ups, which is always good. And you? How about your family?" Rowena turns her head to meet his eyes with an unspoken groan in her own. Choosing not to speak on it, her attention drifts to the shelves about the room. "If my timing is poor I will return on the morrow," she offers apologetically. "I know the hour has grown rather late and it was my intention to make an early departure at dawn but....there were some unforseen delays." As is the nature of woman, and even dear Rowena is no exception to the habit, the glint of shiny things set aglow by the room's light draws her closer for a more in depth look. With slow, distracted motions, her hands slip a roll of parchment out of her belt. Adaer Kaharplaces Rowena's cloak on the hook near the door and closes the door behind her. "Oh, no, I wouldn't have you come all this way to turn back unsatisfied," Adaer says in reply. "In fact, if you're hungry, there's enough food for two," he adds with a small laugh. "I was working late so I decided to eat here. It happens sometimes. I've got some elk roast and red wine." "Oh that won't be necessary," Rowena declines with a polite smile and toss of her hand. "Umbrus and I paused a small while back to 'dine'." Toying with the parchment's tie, she gestures to the glass. "You have very fine work; my visit is apparently long overdue. Tell me...have you any bottles with a good sealing cork smaller than these?" Plucking a medium-sized one from the shelf, she tucks the parchment under one arm and ponders the bottle's potential with seemingly deep concentration. "Very well," Adaer says with a smile. He walks around, Rowena, looking at the medium-sized bottle. "Uh, yes. Over here," he says, next, taking a few steps toward another shelf. "Let's see..." he says, pausing looking over the glass. He plucks one piece, holds it up to the light, looking through it, admiring his work, perhaps. "These over here are fairly small." He holds the small-sized bottle out toward Rowena. "What's it going to be for?" he asks. His work isn't average, obviously - most of his glass is of very high quality and with fancy designs. "Things...." Rowena answers rather ambiguously, nose scrunched with the search for a better reply as she now compares the bottles in her hands. "As I've yet to find another proper name to call some of them. *Most* of what I intend to store in such lovely glass was created by my own hands - salves, oils, the like. But there are a few...oddities...I've collected from o'er the wall that I'd like to preserve for future study." Her voise is distant, mind lost somewhere in thought's depth. The medium-sized bottle gets returned to its home. Adaer Kahar nods, "Well, if you're looking for something nice, like this, you've come to the right place. The prices are a little high, but it's only the best," Adaer replies. "I have to tell people that when they come in. There's another glassmaker up the ways a way, and he does more of the normal work people want. It usually drives them out," he says with a chuckle. "Before, I had the Glass Works in Marble Grove, it was everything. We were set up for production. We did the nice stuff and the cheaper stuff. But this place is alot smaller, so I elected for the nicer. It's a niche, I guess. Glasswear boutique." "A simple bottle can be purchased from any craftsman...but that is not the only reason I come." Rowena reveals with a glint of something sneaky in her fleeting glance. The little bottle gets placed back to the shelf for now, though her eyes linger over it a moment or two longer before offering to him the parchment (a parchment with a drawing of a circlet made of glass and jewels). "It is time the Liege of the new Light's Reach get her affairs in order...the construction of the town itself has progressed well, after all. And the Order of the Flame...its dormancy, too, shall have the end in sight. The Grand Mistress lives, yet so quiet through its halls are her footsteps and so far have the members of the Order dispersed. It is time to call them home." Adaer Kahar hmms and raises his brow as he takes the parchment. He looks it over and then meets her eyes, "Wow. So, this is for ceremonies and display, or will it be worn frequently?" Adaer asks as he considers the design. "It will not be worn outside its ancestral home," Rowena murmurs solemnly, brow arching to mirror his expression as he examines her drawing and side notes. "Even in the safety of the keep, it shall be for formal address only. Still, I wish it sturdy enough in frame that it will rest upon the crowns of many generations to come. It is meant to mirror the beauty and glory of what once was and what is yet to come. Think you that such a design is possible?" Adaer Kahar nods still looking down at the drawing. He says, "Very much so. Alot of care will be needed when handling it. But it should be sturdy enough to last forever as long as it's protected. We'll need to find a jeweler. You'll want the best for something like this." Adaer looks up from the drawing and nods, "Only the best in the land." A mixture of pride and warmth radiates from the duchess' gaze as she smiles back at Adaer. "I imagine it would have Alieron's approval, at the least. Have you a specific jeweler in mind? It has been quite some time since I've ventured into purchasing such things." "Hmm..." Adaer replies looking toward one of his shelves as he considers various jewelers. "I could do some searching," he finally says with a nod. "When would you need the circlet?" "There is no urgency in this matter," Rowena assures with a mild turn of her palm. "I suspect it would take many days, if not weeks to bring it to completion after all supplies were made ready. Which is why I present it to you now. I will be having a sister circlet forged from silver to rest upon the head of the one who shall sit in the throne of Light's Reach." "Oh, how grand," Adaer replies. He nods with a smile, "Well, thank you for considering me for such an honor. I am definitly at your disposal, Your Grace Duchess." Rowena offers Adaer a little wink. "And thank you, Baron, for accepting the task. Having now viewed your work for myself I trust you were the right hand to hire." Now...back to those pretty little bottles. "In closure of tonight's business, as I'm certain you'll be wanting very much to return to your meal, I'll purchase from you a blue, red, and green small glass bottle, and two clear bottles of the largest size." Adaer Kahar smiles in reply to the wink, blushing a little at the compliment. He nods then and plucks the small blue glass bottle. "Alright, the blue one," he says, "the red one," he grabs the prettier of the two red bottles, "and the green one," he grabs that one also. He then walks over and places each one gently down on the counter and goes to fetch the clear bottles. He looks up and down one of the shelves until he finds the first and plucks it, placing it over on the counter. He then looks around the shop, "Uh.. That's my last clear bottle that size, it seems. How about something a different color? Maybe something smaller?" Narrowing one eye at the shelving, Rowena searches it thoroughly. "A large yellow one then will do in place of the second clear. I need only to see clearly inside." Adaer Kahar nods as he grabs the yellow bottle instead. "Yellow will work nicely, then." He brings it over to the counter and looks everything over. "Small bottles are 400 Kahars. So, that's 1200, plus 900 for the clear bottles, altogether it comes to 3000 Kay-Eyes, Your Grace," Adaer smiles, not flinching at the price as he speaks it. "A fair price for fine work," Rowena consents and unties the purse bag from her waist. Her fingers sort through the assembly of coins, plucking those of larger denomination first. "One and five, doubled at that," she counts to herself and places the payment delicately atop the counter for his review. She studies the quantity of her purchase with a concerned brow. "And might you spare me a hand or a box so that I may carry them to my horse in one passing?" Adaer Kahar looks over the coins and nods, not feeling it nessessary to insult the Duchess by counting. He nods toward her repling, "Of course." He reaches under his counter, pulling out a box with a number of felt bags in it. He takes each bottle and places it in a bag, the small ones in small bags and the large ones in larger bags. he then ties them together and puts them in a box. "I'll walk it out to your horse, for you." Category:Logs